Of Rabbits and Cobras
by VagabondSix
Summary: Maka's going through a change. She's slowly becoming more alert and distracted and is developing a habit of twitching her nose a lot. Meanwhile, the school nurse is taking a special interest in her and Lord Death is sensing a strange magical presence in the DWMA. Set just after Maka and Soul's run in with the demon sword in Italy. I don't own Soul Eater.


A young scythe meister sat in class, nearly dozing due to boredom. She glanced to her left, seeing her white haired partner predictably already napping. She turned lazily again to face the front of the class room again with a sigh. She had been feeling like this for awhile. Lecturing had begun to feel monotonous, boring even. She furrowed her brow and tried to force herself to focus. Stein was giving a lecture on characteristics of the soul... or something like that. Maka propped her head on her hand and let her mind wander.

In one second, she was in the humid, too warm classroom of the DWMA and in the next, she was sitting in a tree branch enjoying a cool breeze. The meister knew, somewhere in her mind, that this couldn't be right, but the rest of her decided to simply enjoy the change of scenery. Below her was a field speckled with berry bushes and the occasional fallen log. She slipped off the branch and walked into the field.

Something about this place filled her with energy ans she felt the urge to dash from one end of the field to another.

So she did. She ran without knowing why, for what felt like hours.

Eventually, she stopped, and sat down on a log, panting. And, as she rested, she heard a voice.

"_Are you quite finished?" _hummed the voice in a low, amused, feminine alto. Maka shot up immediately.

"Who's there?" she asked guardedly. "Show yourself!"

"_Calm yourself. I mean you no harm," _the voice echoed back. It spoke again this time seeming to be closer. "_Down here, kid."_

Maka looked down. At her feet was a hare that seemed to be more ethereal than anything. The meister furrowed her brow.

"A...rabbit?"

"_I'm a hare, kid. A little less domesticated than a mere bunny rabbit. Name's Lucia, little witch. A pleasure to meet you. Are you enjoying your dream?"_

Maka blinked, uncertain, but responded to the hare, if only to be polite. "Ummm... I'm Maka. This is a dream?"

Lucia seemed to chuckle. "_Yes. Your dream in fact, although I may have influenced it. You're a tough nut to crack, kid. Although that is good, I suppose. A good witch shouldn't be easily charmed."_

"I think you must be confused. I'm no witch," said Maka. Then, recognizing the rest of the hairs statement she asked, "Wait, influenced? Charmed? You're the reason I've been feeling so sleepy?"

_"I am indeed. And make no mistake, Maka Albarn. You are without a doubt a witch_. _A hare witch, in fact," _purred Lucia. _"Is it really so hard to believe?"_

"I'll believe it when there's proof," replied Maka, panic edging into her voice. What if she really was a witch?

"_Well, there's me. Your patron spirit." _said the rabbit. _"This isn't my true form, you know. In fact, this is the weakest of all my forms. Or I can show what your magic looks like." _At that moment, the entire world seemed to shake. _"But, another time perhaps. It appears your weapon friend is waking you up."_

Lucia began to fade away. Maka's eyes widened. "Wait! Stop you have to explain!"

The hare chuckled, "_No need to worry. I will when we next meet."_

Lucia's parting words echoed as the beautiful field began to melt into darkness. The log Maka was perched upon was the last to disappear and was sent plunging into the void.

The scythe meister awoke with a startled gasp. Her eyes met the lazy cherry orbs of her weapon. He whistled. "That must have been some nap, eh?" Soul said. "I've been trying to wake you for like five minutes now. C'mon, class is over and Black Star wanted us to meet at the basket ball courts." He pulled her up. He raised an eyebrow at her dazzled state. "You feeling okay, Maka?"

She shook her head. "Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine. Just a weird dream."

Soul seemed skeptical but didn't press it. They gathered her things and strolled unhurriedly out of the classroom, unaware of the tiny black vector snake watching them from a dark corner.


End file.
